Siege
by xxmusicalnotexx
Summary: a repeat ALMOST of the siege on Pirate's Swoop in Wild Magic. WIth a few twists...after Lady Knight. KD, DN. Title is temporary!
1. Chapter 1

First off, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my last fic. It pretty much died on me but upon reading TP's books again in the past week I got some fresh ideas that I figured I'd put on here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. Except my plot. Anything you recognize is the wonderful Tamora Pierce's!

Onto the story now 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gods that could have been you…and Dom up there tonight._ Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan thought as she was trying to drift off to sleep having finally returned from Raoul and Buri's wedding and reception. _Mithros where did THAT come from? You don't even know if he likes you that way – he goes for the pretty ladies at court. You're his friend, not his lover._

_Or are you? _A little voice in her head remarked. _You want to be._ With a frustrated sigh at her sudden re-emergence of feelings for a certain sergeant, Kel drifted off into sleep, blue eyes dancing in front of her own hazel ones.

----------------------------------

_That could be you one day. With Kel. Gods she looked absolutely beautiful tonight. _Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle thought glancing around at nothing in particular. He, like Kel, was trying to get to sleep having gotten back from the wedding around the same time as a certain lady knight. _You dolt—you don't even know if she likes you like that. Maybe as friends, comrades even but not lovers._

_But you want her to be. You want to hold her and_—Dom tried to shake his mind of the girl he'd known since she was a squire to Lord Raoul, Knight Commander of the Kings Own. Dom settled into sleep, her hazel eyes gazing in his mind.

_-----------------------------------_

Kel arose at her usual hour despite the late night – at dawn – for glaive practice. The lady knight dressed in a clean tunic and breeches before doing a complex pattern dance in her rooms all the while pushing the thoughts from her mind of the previous night. She had some success as her glaive became a blur. Deciding to see if anyone was up at this early hour, she headed down to the practice courts. 

The practice courts were empty probably due to the late hour everyone had retired the night before and she was in the middle of another pattern dance when she heard a squawk overhead. The hawk swooped towards where she knew that Numair had been assigned rooms and flew into the open window. Shaking her head, Kel got back to her pattern dance, starting over. At precisely the same spot, she was interrupted by a worried looking woman. Meeting the violet eyes of her idol, she hurried to the fence. The normally fiery knight had her mouth in a tight line, her face grim.

"What's wrong Alanna?" Kel asked climbing over the fence and falling in stride with the famed lady knight. The King's Champion shook her head. "Daine just came in with news. She wanted us to collect everyone first so she could tell us all at once." Kel hurriedly put her glaive in her rooms before following Alanna towards where the meeting was being held on the floor below. Once there, she looked around at those who had assembled themselves around the room. Neal, Queen Thayet, Numair, Daine, Duke Baird, Raoul, Buri, Alanna, and to Kel's surprise – Dom.

"Now that everyone is here, Daine, would you please share what you've found out." Thayet asked glancing around the room. 

Before the Wild Mage could being, black and purple fire flew into the corners, warding the room so no one else could eavesdrop. Numair squeezed her hand knowing this was hard for her and urging her to begin.

"I was flying and have heard news of an attack by Scanrans in two weeks time." Daine started.

A wave of whispers and gasps washed through the room at this bit of news. Raoul cleared his throat to regain the silence so that Daine would be able to continue.

_If we leave at dawn…_ Kel thought as the room quieted. Suddenly a thought clicked in her head. _Where is this attack? _Before she could so much as say a word, the Lioness spoke, purple eyes suddenly flashing with a rare emotion. Fear.

"Where is the attack going to be?" the lady knight asked her voice hardening at the mere thought that was going through _her_ mind.

Daine slowly met the gaze of the redheaded knight, her stormy gray-blue eyes showing her pain as she forced the words out.

"Pirate's Swoop. They're going to attack Pirate's Swoop, Alanna." Daine responded, her voice barely above a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, everyone was silent. All color drained from Alanna's face before she cursed loudly. Scanrans. Attacking HER home and HER family.

Neal, having been unusually silent throughout this entire exchange, suddenly looked up. The room was still dead silent as he cleared his throat.

"It makes sense." The emerald eyed knight injected calmly. Seeing the confused looks around the room, he began to explain. "Obviously they found out about the wedding and knew everyone would be here, enjoying themselves. They planned it so we wouldn't even know until it was actually happening."

No one spoke at first, then Alanna looked over at Neal. "In four years of you being my squire Nealen, I think that was the smartest thing you ever said." The fiery knight smirked before her mouth hardened.

Neal looked at his former knight-mistress openmouthed about to say something sarcastic back to her, but decided against it. Alanna was worried enough and her temper was dangerously rising. The group immediately began going over plans on getting to the Swoop and how to defend it.

"Then it's settled. Alanna, Keladry, Nealen and four squads of the King's Own will leave at dawn tomorrow ---." Thayet began.

"Your Majesty, Numair and I could shape shift and fly with them." Daine reasoned.

Thayet nodded. "Very well. You two depart with Alanna's group tomorrow at dawn. Raoul will bring the rest of Third Company with Buri and I a little while afterwards so to not have attention drawn to us. Two groups of the Riders will be sent from Corus." Thayet finished.

The group separated, Numair and Thayet leaving to set up a speaking spell to inform King Jonathan of the latest news. Kel and Alanna were the last two remaining in the room. The Lioness sank into a chair sighing, her head in her hands. Kel slid next to her hero and pulled the older lady knight into an embrace.

"We'll keep them from harming George and the children, Lioness." Kel assured her, her eyes Yamani calm. Inside she was just as fearful as the famed Lioness looked right now.

Violet eyes met hazel as both stood, ready to leave. "Thanks Kel." Alanna squeezed her hand as she strode towards the door and out, presumably to her rooms. Kel left headquarters and headed towards the mess hall for a late breakfast. Having gotten her food, she headed to sit with Neal not noticing who else was sitting with him. A certain sergeant was sitting with him and Kel put on her Mask. Her silence during the meal wasn't due to the news they had just received, no, the lady knight was trying to avoid getting lost in the depths of Dom's blue eyes. For all she knew, he didn't and probably would never return the feelings she had for him.

"Kel? Kel?" Dom was saying as Kel was doing her best to stay completely calm.

"Oh _Protector of the Small_…" Neal said mockingly.

Kel's head jerked up at this comment and she glared threateningly at Neal. "Meathead…" she warned.

Neal jumped up and bolted towards the door like a spooked horse to make his escape before she could challenge him on the practice courts.

"Raoul's sending our squad with you, Sir Meathead, Lady Alanna, Master Numair and Lady Daine at dawn." Dom said quietly.

Kel's eyes slowly fell on Dom, away from the retreating Neal's back. _Gods this is going to be difficult. Raoul has no idea what he's getting ME into. Trying to hide my feelings from Dom while we're together is hard enough…but for the entire ride to Pirate's Swoop AND while we're there—_the lady knight's thoughts were broken when a horn sounded, calling the alarm. Both Dom and Kel hurriedly got up and dashed to their rooms to prepare for whatever battle lay ahead.  
----------------------------------------------

Now…REVIEW! Prob. no more uploads until the weekend…research paper rough copy to write and quizzes/tests to study for. So leave me some reviews and you MIGHT get it a little sooner than that if I have time. Thanks to Steph and humanblackhole for their reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Yes I know I said I'd update this a week and a half ago. I just finished writing the chapter last Friday and meant to have it typed and revised to be posted on the weekend but had no inspiration to try and revise. But…at last here it is. Thanks again to my lovely reviewers. I'm glad you are all enjoying my story…I honestly didn't think it'd be coming out so well.

Steph: Here's your update. Please don't hurt me for it though. I rather like how it's coming out! Thanks for reviewing!

Red rose of love: Thanks! I don't mind not getting more reviews. I'm worried about Alanna too…even I haven't planned that far ahead in the story! Thanks for reviewing.

Kaededainecalwyn: I loved your fic! Update soon! Thanks for the review.

Humanblackhole: -grin evilly- well I do sometimes cliffie you guys purposely. But that was NOT deliberate. Though I think everyone is going to kick me for the way I ended this one. Thanks again for the reviews

Onto the story.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. And maybe a few people in later chapters. Not sure about that though

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel met Dom, Neal, Alanna, Raoul, Buri, Numair and Daine on the wall, waiting for orders from Raoul or Alanna. Someone – Raoul – handed her a spyglass. Kel looked through and saw a raiding party of around 35 men riding from the north. Remembering quickly, she pulled her griffin feather headband out of her belt purse. Thrusting it over her eyes she gasped. This wasn't just a raiding party. There were at least 50 more men plus five mages coming from the east.

"Raoul, Lioness, they've got an illusion up. At least fifty more men and five mages on top of that, riding from the east.

Alanna cursed under her breath and Raoul moved toward his former squire. "Take command Kel."

Keladry of Mindelan looked back at her former knight-master oddly. Raoul enforced his words with a glance and stood awaiting orders like Kel had been moments before. Shaking her head to clear it she began, "Milord, you take three squads of Third Company to the North," Kel surveyed the enemy who was fast approaching. "The remaining squads to the east…as for the mages—"

"Leave the mages to me, lady knight." Numair said from her other side.

Raoul nodded and started towards the wall, Dom trailing behind him.

"Goddess bless, Dom." She whispered unable to be heard by anyone, including Dom, as he passed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kel looked out on the two groups of Scanrans coming their way. Raoul and his three squads were easily picking their way through the enemy. She switched to see how Dom and his squads were doing and gasped before looking over at Alanna.

"Alanna, it looks like Dom and his men need—" Kel was cut off by a horn call coming from Dom's direction. The two lady knights instantly grabbed their weapons and sprinted to the stairs, leaving Buri and Neal in command. Tobe led Peachblossom to Kel whilst another stable hand brought out Alanna's more even-tempered Darkmoon. Tobe handed Kel her glaive as she mounted up preparing to ride out with the Lioness. The gates to Steadfast opened to admit several squad members from Raoul's party, allowing the lady knights to leave.

Kel and Alanna rode towards Dom and his men meeting Raoul on the way. The neared the clearing to the clank of metal. Kel swung her glaive up and around, neatly beheading the Scanran who was coming up on her right. She was too busy battling two more of them that she didn't see the golden fire coming near her until a sparkling purple shield flew up around her. A second strike came at her, nearing the shield that had been thrown up around her. Before it could touch the violet shield, it vanished having been encased in black fire. Looking up, she saw the mage had disappeared as well. Alanna's Gift released her and she finished off the two Scanrans in her path, steadily moving towards Dom. Kel saw the Lioness battling two huge blond men, one on foot, the other mounted. Another was sneaking up, double headed axe in his hand. Jerking her head around quickly, she muttered under her breath. They had lured Alanna away from the rest of the group purposely. Quickly turning Peachblossom, she roe to her friend-and hero's aid, The attacker had gotten his sword up and was about to slash Alanna from behind when Kel chopped him down. The redheaded lady knight had finished the other two off and turned to Kel, ready to thank her for just saving her life. An arrow whizzed by Kel's ear and both women headed back towards the battle. Kel was battling a huge Scanran on foot while another crept up on her other side slicing her left arm from shoulder to elbow. Peachblossom reared, trying to trample her attackers leaving Kel wincing and sliding from the saddle. Her vision blurred slightly from the blood that had soaked her arm as she finished off the large foot soldier. Peachblossom reared once more in an attempt to keep the enemy from his mistress. For Kel, it was too much. Weakened already by the blood loss she slid from the saddle landing with a dull thud. The last thing the Lady Knight registered was the clang of metal retreating away from her and loud voices pounding in her skull. Then she succumbed to the blackness that was swallowing her.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow sorry for the long wait. I kept leaving this in school. I left it again this weekend…in my SCIENCE binder. Then thought I'd lost it and almost re-wrote the entire thing. Found it and then never got around to typing it until tonight. Soccer (club) is over now so I'm going to have some more time to write.

Steph—Here's that update. Sorry for the long wait.

Kaypgirl- I'm trying not to kill off Kel in the first 4 chapters, believe me. Just a little bit of action to wake Dom up about how he feels about Kel.

Kaededainecalwyn- Nice ending. I totally agree with you there. Here's that update.

Carol- YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO READ THAT. I'm gonna be more careful about writing in chorus now! Just kidding, I love being able to write in there so I'm going to keep doing it.

If you recognize it, it's not mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kel was swimming in blackness. A dull ache in her shoulder reminded her that this wasn't the Black God's Realm. A rope slipped around her waist and began to hoist her up. Violet and emerald green sparks danced around her. The "dull" ache in her shoulder roared and her head began to throb.

Kel's eyes fluttered and she willed them to open. Finally forcing the open, she groaned with pain and shut them once more.

"Kel!" a voice she knew well exclaimed in a tired whisper.

The lady knight forced her eyes open again and the throbbing in her head returned just as fierce as it had begun. Slowly she focused on who had spoken. Blue eyes met hers and she knew it was a certain sergeant. Copper locks came into view, followed by worried violet eyes.

"That was quite a scare you gave us, Keladry." The Lioness started, her face showing her fatigue.

Everything began flooding back to her. Battling the Scanrans, falling off Peachblossom.

"What happened?" she croaked, her throat dry.

Neal came to her side, handing her a water flask. "What happened, oh dear Protector of the Small, is that your monster reared trying to flatten some Scanrans. You fell and ht your head pretty badly."

"And got a nice gash through your mail from shoulder to elbow." Alanna added

Draining the flask, Kel looked at her best friend and her idol. "How long?"

"The rest of the battle day and this morning." Neal answered, taking the empty flask

Kel sat up so abruptly that the room began to spin. "We were supposed to be riding to the Swoop." Kel protested as the room slowly stopped revolving.

"We will be, tomorrow at dawn. Everyone needed some rest and both of us were needed here." Alanna sighed as Neal shooed Dom out of the room, then followed leaving Kel in Alanna's hands.

Kel sighed and lay back down, her head throbbing. Coolness flowed into her skull, stopping the pounding. Looking over at the fiery tempered knight whose hand slid back she smiled. "Thanks."

Alanna sat into Dom's vacated chair, nodding in acknowledgement. For a few moments it was silent before the Lioness put a hand on Kel's good shoulder. "Thank you. You saved my life back there."

Kel turned to her mentor and friend. Looking in her eyes, she saw that Alanna wasn't going to allow Kel to be modest and argue. Kel squeezed her hand trying not to blush. "You saved mine." A yawn escaped before the Protector of the Small could stifle it and the Lioness got up.

"Sleep, then food." Alanna ordered, putting her hand on the nape of Kel's neck. Again, coolness seeped into her skull and her eyelids dropped, purple fire playing behind them.

­------------------------------------------

Alanna was walking out of Keladry's room and nearly turned into Dom. She allowed him to pass whispering behind him, "She's asleep for now, Sergeant Domitan. Come for Neal or myself when she wakes up." Dom nodded and sat in the chair next to his Kel.

_When did Kel become MY Kel?_ Dom asked himself, startled that he had just called Kel _his._

Since you love her. His traitorous mind responded smugly

_I do NOT love her like that. As a friend, a comrade, but nothing more._

He put his head in his hands and glanced at Kel's sleeping form. He had come so close to losing her. _As a friend._

_Flashback_

_Dom saw Peachblossom rear and Kel slide from the saddle. He kicked his mount into a gallop, racing to her side. The Scanrans had retreated but all Dom was thinking about was the Protector of the Small. Once at her side, he cursed, seeing the bloodstained tunic and ripped his own, pressing it to the wound. Picking her up carefully he mounted his mare and grabbed Peachblossom's reins, leading the back towards Steadfast. _

_Neal and Alanna had been waiting for him as he dismounted, still clutching Kel's still form. All the color drained from the healers' faces as they recognized Kel. Alanna took charge of the situation, ushering Dom and Neal towards the infirmary. Worry etched on her face, she led them to an empty bed, motioning for Dom to put her down._

_The Lioness put a hand over the younger lady knight, probing her with her Gift._

"_I won't lie, It's bad, she's lost a lot of blood. She also had a concussion from bailing off that dratted horse of hers. Neal come here and help." Alanna had said moments later._

_Dom collapsed in a chair watching the King's Champion and his Meatheaded cousin won on Kel. Hours later, the two healers pulled their magic from the lady knight._

"_That's all we can do for now. She'll sleep for awhile." Alanna added wearily. Both her and Neal looked worse for wear as both had used quite a lot of magic to heal the deep shoulder to elbow slash. Both left the room to rest and get something to eat. Dom sat by Kel's bed, praying to any god or goddess listening to allow Kel to pull through this. He bent down and whispered something only Kel would ever hear, if she was conscious. He hadn't noticed Alanna standing in the doorway watching the lady knight's unconscious form and the sergeant She couldn't hear what he was saying to her as she looked on._

"_You better not die, Kel. I love you." _

_Having been able to read his lips (A/N I don't know if she can really do this but for now she can) she walked down the hall pondering what she had just seen. Dom hadn't noticed at all and laid his hand over Kel's, drifting to a much needed sleep. He woke before her and waited for her to do the same. Hoping she'd wake up._

_End Flashback_

Dom allowed himself to drift off with thoughts of a hazel eyed Lady Knight dancing in his mind. He was completely unaware that his hand had slipped on top of hers.

-------------

Review away


	5. Chapter 5

Wow sorry for not updating sooner. I meant to do it before I left for camp. And forgot. I promise Chapter 6 will be up soon. After that it might take a little while since I'm going to have to write out those parts (since chapters 5 and 6 had been written awhile ago).

Carol-Happy belated birthday! Here's your update…-ducks- yes, I updated finally.

Kaypgirl-Thanks for reviewing

Kaededainecalwyn-Thanks for reviewing! Here's your update.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot. Everything else is Tamora Pierce's

Onto Chapter 5:

Neal walked past Keladry's room later that evening and wasn't surprised that Dom was once again sitting at her bedside. What did surprise him was seeing Dom's hand holding Kel's. Slipping from the room, he found his former knight mistress and Knight Commander (as well as Kel's former knight master) Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak and led them to Kel's room.

Alanna looked in on the two sleeping figures with an amused grin on her face while Raoul's look of shock turned into a full grin. Neal looked from one to the other. "Did I miss something?"

Alanna glanced at him. "Only that it seems like a certain cousin of yours has some deeper feelings for a particular lady knight, Nealen."

Neal flinched at the use of his full name. The exchange, though quiet, caused one of the room's occupants to begin to stir.

Keladry of Mindelan felt something warm on her left hand. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Dom sitting in the chair next to her. Her dreamer's hazel eyes glanced back at her own hand, which was covered in his. A cough from the doorway caused her to look up at three grinning faces and glanced back down blushing. She carefully tried pulling her hand from underneath the handsome sergeant's. This movement caused Dom to slowly force his eyes open. He glanced about the room, his blue eye's resting on Kel for a brief moment then to the figures in the doorway.

_Uh oh…Meathead won't let me EVER forget this one. _Dom thought gravely

"Dear cousin, what was your hand doing clamped down over Keladry's?" Neal asked smugly.

"I was…I…uh…" Dom stuttered trying to think up a good excuse.

"I asked him to." Kel said simply from her position on the bed.

"You _asked_ him to?" Neal sputtered not quite believing his best friend. Dom's eyes widened.

"Yes you Meathead, that is what I said." Kel exclaimed back sarcastically.

Alanna and Raoul exchanged a look and left Neal to deal with this on his own. Realizing that the two knights had left, Neal followed still shaking his head in disbelief.

"Dom…why WERE you holding my hand?" Kel asked looking down quickly.

Dom blushed a deep crimson as he tried to think up a good excuse for Kel. One that would actually work this time seeing as the one for his cousin never materialized. He came over to the bed and sat next to her, gently leaning over to brush his lips over hers. After Kel got over the shock she too responded until a lack of air caused Dom to pull away. Not even Kel's Yamani training could keep her from blushing deeply as Dom leaned in and whispered in her ear, "That's why." Blushing deeper he fled the room, fearing Kel's reaction.

Kel brushed her fingers over her lips. _Dom kissed me. Does that mean he LIKES me like THAT?_

_Yes it does. And you like him "like that" back. _Her traitorous mind reminded her.

Kel sank back on the pillows confused over this new complication. Pondering the kiss, her fingers flew over her lips again trying to make sure it had really happened.

_Goddess…he really did…_Kel thought as she drifted off into a light slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, finally got this updated. Again, apologies for taking a month. I'm going to try to get Chapter 6 up later this week. I'm already beginning to type it so now all you have to do is read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Yet again I forget to put this chapter up. And now I actually have to get back to writing this one. Everything up to Chapter 6 was like prewritten however this was probably one of the easier chapters to write. And the song in it was fun too.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I ACTUALLY OWN SOMETHING!! The song "Wonder if you ever thought of me that way" was written by me. I actually have a tune and my friend was working on the music…or was supposed to be at least (uh steph are you? haha). Everything else though belongs to TP.

Anyway, on to the story 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neal and Alanna came in moments after Dom fled later to check on Kel and brought in some soup. The healers exchanged a look as they noticed Dom wasn't present.

Alanna checked Kel's injured shoulder, holding a glowing hand where the long gash had been while Neal tried unsuccessfully to get his best friend to talk.

"Well Keladry, you'll probably have dizzy spells for a day or two and you will need to give your shoulder a few days rest as well. We leave at dawn tomorrow." Alanna said, straightening up. "I'll send someone up to your room to pack your things." She added

Kel was about to protest that she'd get her own things but Alanna was already leaving her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Alanna roused Kel an hour before dawn handing her fresh clothes in one hand, and a vile looking cup of tea.

"Drink." Alanna commanded before her companion stood up.

Kel managed to choke down the vile liquid and glared up at Alanna who smiled sweetly. "It'll keep you from fainting as soon as you get up."

Kel dressed as fast as she was able to without causing the room to spin before her. Neal walked in just as Kel had finished handing her a roll with meat and cheese to eat while they waited to ride.

The group set out with Raoul and the Lioness leading. Dom rode up to Kel as the group left Steadfast hoping to give her an explanation – and an apology – for the night before. They rode along in silence for a while before Dom began to speak.

"Kel I…"

He couldn't finish because Kel had ridden away from him

_Mithros Dom, what'd you do? She doesn't like you _that_ way._

Kel struggled to keep her Yamani mask in place as she rode away unable to let Dom finish his sentence. _This was it. He was going to say that their kiss had meant nothing._

After what seemed like endless hours in the saddle and even longer for Dom and Kel to avoid each other, Raoul and Alanna decided to stop for the night to make camp. Both Dom and Kel continued to avoid each other through making camp and eating dinner with the rest of the group.

Kel slid into her bedroll in the tent she was sharing with Alanna, trying to shake her mind of her best friend's cousin. Her traitorous mind wouldn't allow this and she eventually got up to go for a walk. _Maybe the fresh air will clear my mind. _

"Why if it isn't our dear Protector of the Small." A voice drawled behind her. Kel whirled around, her heart racing as she saw it was only Neal.

Neal took a seat next to his best friend and they made small talk for a few minutes until Neal brought up a certain sergeant.

"Kel what's going on with you and Dom? He was in your rooms at the infirmary every waking moment unless Alanna or Raoul ordered him out. You two have been avoiding each other all day." Neal asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kel looked over at him mouth agape. "I…I don't know what you're talking about Meathead," she stuttered, her Yamani mask coming onto her face. She lapsed into her own thoughts. "I think I'm in love with him." She clapped a hand over her mouth not believing that she had just said that in front of **Neal** of all people.

Neal looked her, eyes wide. "You're in…in love…with my COUSIN?" Neal hissed barely keeping his voice down.

Sitting back talking 

_Smiling, laughing, thinking_

_But inside I'm crying_

_Dying to tell you_

_What you mean to me_

_Wonder if you ever thought of me that way_

_Wonder if you'd ever feel the same way_

_Wonder if you ever thought_

_Wonder if you ever thought of me_

_That way_

MEANWHILE 

Dom was sitting in Raoul's tent for a late meeting with the Knight Commander and several of his fellow officers. As the meeting ended and Dom began to leave, Raoul called him back in.

"Sergeant…did you and Kel get into an argument or something? You barely left her beside unless ordered to and you've avoided her all day." Raoul asked, half expecting the answer he was about to receive.

"N-No…we haven't had an argument, milord." Dom answered, trying not to give anything away. Unfortunately, he gave a soft sigh after this, which gave Raoul the answer he needed.

"Ahhh let's see then. You have feelings for her but don't think that she returns them." Raoul suggested.

Dom gaped at his commander. When he finally regained the capacity to speak, he nodded followed by a low, "Yes."

"Dom…you should tell her." Raoul answered as if it was really that simple.

"Tell her? She'd never think of me that way." Dom replied incredulously, remembering her reaction when he had tried to tell her that afternoon.

Smiling as I pass by 

_Hoping to catch your eye_

_Wishing, just wishing_

_That somewhere in there_

_You feel the same way_

_Wonder if you ever thought of me that way_

_Wonder if you'd ever feel the same way_

_Wonder if you ever thought_

_Wonder if you ever thought of me_

_That way_

Kel nodded unable to say a word.

"Have you told him?" Neal asked trying to be rational.

"No…he'd never think of me that way."

_Blushing on the inside_

_Feel my heart melting_

_But I'm the only one_

_Cause you don't feel that way_

_Wonder if you ever thought of me that way_

_Wonder if you'd ever feel the same way_

_Wonder if you ever thought_

_Wonder if you ever thought of me_

_That way_

"Kel wouldn't ever think of me that way. As a friend and as a comrade yes. Not as anything more than that." Dom liked away as he said this quietly. He wished more that ever that this could happen.

"Dom wouldn't give me a second glance. He goes for the court beauties. We'll always be just friends. Nothing more." Kel whispered wanting in her heart that they could be something more that friends.


End file.
